Imperishable Flame
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Kings of Leon provide the soundtrack for Kaguya and Mokou's "hot" date. Also includes Tewi x Reisen and unrequited Keine- Mokou.


Imperishable Flame  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or places of _Touhou Project_ nor the song "Sex On Fire".

CCX: So yeah, I got the idea for this one while listening to the radio. I was initially going to use a different pair from the same game for my seventh _Touhou Project_ fic, but then this came…I'm going to work in the originally planned couple as well, but the Kaguya/Mokou/Keine triangle is at the center of this story.

_

* * *

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching_

"New toy, Kaguya?" Eiren asked.

"Yeah," Kaguya replied, "I'm going to enjoy using this on Mokou."

"You know, it's probably not going to be a very effective weapon…"

"That's the whole point. It's more fun if she suffers for awhile."

Eiren sighed. "I really don't understand your relationship with her."

_All the commotion  
The kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking_

"Hello, Mokou," Kaguya said in a condescending tone, causing her to turn around and making Keine tense up. "You're resistant to fire, right? I'd like to test just how far that goes."

Mokou raised an eyebrow. "Is that a _flamethrower_? I didn't even think you were familiar with modern weaponry." Kaguya opened fire, which caused Keine to pull out a spell card, but Mokou waved her off. "This is a _'personal'_ matter, Keine. Don't…interfere. You should go now."

"Listen, just because you can keep coming back doesn't mean you should let yourself die all the time. There are people who care about you!"

"Yeah…I know…" she said, looking at her tormentor. "Far from a fatal attack."

"Wasn't trying to," Kaguya replied.

_You  
Your sex is on fire_

"Then what _are_ you trying to do?"

"Watch you burn. Watch you _sweat_," she added, "just because those charms make you fireproof doesn't mean you don't feel the heat, now does it?"

"N-no…you're absolutely right."

"Mmm…you're so beautiful when you're consumed by flames."

"Geez…you could be a little less blatant."

Kaguya turned down the flames long enough to close in for a kiss. "Hey, isn't it more fun this way?" Mokou had to agree.

_The dark of the alley  
The break of the day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving_

"I feel like I should be fighting back…but damn, this warmth is so wonderful. Are you trying to 'kill me with kindness'?" she joked.

"Perhaps we should take this battle somewhere private. You aren't exactly going to be decent for much longer," she said, as Mokou's shirt had nearly turned to ash.

"Try to catch me?" Mokou suggested, zipping off towards Eientei while firing danmaku at Kaguya.

* * *

"Hey," Tewi Inaba said, "we're going to have to relocate quickly. I hear Mistress Kaguya and her lover coming this way, and we're probably right in their path."

"You really think I'm falling for another of your lies?" Reisen replied. "You're not getting on top that easily."

"Just remember that I told you so."

Just then, Mokou came barreling through, still being chased by Kaguya, her Robe of the Fire-Rat, and her flamethrower. "Oh, shit!" Reisen cried out, grabbing her clothes and quickly jumping out of the way. Tewi was not so lucky and got trampled—in the process, tripping Mokou up.

"You're lucky those rabbits are here…it spares you for a little while longer," Kaguya grinned, pinning her rival to the ground.

"Be gentle."

_Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying_

The were-hakutaku teacher struggled to concentrate as she tried to grade papers for her class. _"Mokou-chan…"_ she thought, _"why? What do you see in her? What has she got that I don't have?"_

She sighed, thinking about her friend. They had become friends almost as soon as they'd met, but recently, Keine had begun to see Mokou in a new light. It had almost seemed as though Mokou would return the feelings…but then Kaguya worked her little mind game on her, and she had become hooked on the "rivalry" that was more of a love affair than anything else. They were barely even trying to kill each other half the time…

_You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's just transpired_

Mokou had removed the charred remains of her top, and Kaguya felt herself becoming aroused as she watched the flames licking the small, pert breasts. Mokou responded by blasting back with her own fire-based powers, burning holes in Kaguya's skirt, which she quickly removed along with her top. "Feisty, aren't you," she smiled.

"Yeah, I have to be to deal with you…you're looking good." Her entire body burning, she ran her hands along Kaguya;s body…pulling off the undergarments that were the only things still covering the raven-haired girl…running her tongue across the nipples already hard with excitement.

_Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it_

"So, uh, me being _right_, and you _not getting off until it was too late for me to get out of the freakin' way…_?"

"Yes, yes…" Reisen sighed, willingly letting Tewi take the top spot. "I'm sorry, Tewi-chan…"

"Hmm…well, _maybe_ I won't be so mad if you do a good enough job and I get enough aggression out."

"…Aggression?"

"…Yeah, I'm not really that big on that. It just seemed like the right thing to say when I'm supposed to be mad."

"You mean you're not?"

"Oh, I am. Just not really violently so. Although…when _you're_ on the bottom, everything seems violent."

"Tewi…"

_But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest_

"Good," Kaguya purred, "now, sweetie, die in my arms."

"I think not," Mokou replied, and blasted her to death. Knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before Kaguya respawned, she pried the flamethrower away and threw it aside.

"M-Mokou!"

Mokou gave a low growl. "I'm burning plenty hot already. Wanna see?"

_You  
Your sex is on fire_

"Oh, yes…very good…yes, you're burning quite beautifully."

"Would you like to feel the flames? I can create my own fire…" She inserted one finger into Kaguya's slit and ignited it, causing her to scream out suddenly and then start moaning. The pain, _the pleasure!_

_You  
Your sex is on fire_

"What's the matter? Is it too hot for you—oh!" Mokou cried out as the hands dug into her tender skin, twisting the flesh. "Oh, ow, damn…too tender!"

"Want me to put you out of your misery?"

"Ugh…if you'd be so kind…" Kaguya did so, and Mokou respawned as good as new. "Thanks…I needed that."

Kaguya gave her a long, passionate kiss. "No problem. Although…you look a bit undercooked now."

"I can handle it."

"I know you _can_. But it wouldn't have that personal touch that would come from it being _my_ danmaku." She blasted her lover, marking the skin with its distinctive pattern.

_Consumed  
With what's just transpired_

"Ah, my best customer," Eiren said. "I haven't seen you around for awhile."

"Sorry, Eiren," replied Alice Margatroid, "but I haven't been having much trouble having good dreams as of late." She smiled.

"Uh…I guess that's good to hear…"

"What are you doing here in the village, anyway? Aren't you normally back at Eientei around this time?"

"Things were getting a bit…busy, there."

"'Busy', huh? Yeah…I think I can relate. I've been awfully, ahem,_ busy_ as of late."

"Would that be the reason you've been sleeping better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

_And you  
Your sex is on fire_

Kaguya and Mokou laid in bed together. "Remind me again why we started fighting in the first place," Mokou said.

"I don't remember. It had something to do with your father, I think."

"Oh, right, you sent him on the impossible trials. At the time, I was angry at you for rejecting him like that, but now I know your reasons."

"Men, what are they good for?"

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing we can't do better with each other." She blew a puff of smoke for no apparent reason.

"Damn straight."

_Consumed  
With what's just transpired_

* * *

CCX: Yes, this story is patently ridiculous. Hey, I managed to cross "find a way to combine the 'lemon' and 'songfic' genres off my list of things to do, something I figured would probably only happen when I got around to writing that FE7 yuri I keep alluding to. The song is "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon. I took a look at the music video, and there's not a flame in sight, so I figure it was meant to be a bit more metaphorical, but I like this literal take. Ja ne!


End file.
